Transformers Prime: Revolution
by Prima Fiction
Summary: After the events of Predacons Rising, the Autobot and Decepticon leaders have departed. The war is over, but the remaining Decepticons won't back down. When Shockwave resurrects an old Decepticon, he learns of a powerful weapon, key to ruling Cybertron and crushing the Autobots once and for all. Who will eliminate this threat and finally bring peace to Cybertron?
1. Chapter One: An old friend

The metal throne was crushed by the force of a large metal fist slamming into it.

Starscream struggled to his feet having just narrowly escaped Predaking's rage. "W-Wait you don't understand it wasn't like you think! Your brethren had contracted a rare disease. We fled because there was no cure! We couldn't save them!" He wailed.

"A likely story Starscream. You may think that you can fool me easily, but I am no beast!" Predaking snarled. Behind him Skylynx and Darksteel chuckled. "I am Predaking!" He roared, transforming and preparing a fireball in his throat

Optics widening Starscream turned to run, a fireball exploding behind him. Predaking gave chase, his followers transforming and thundering after him

Starscream ran through the corridors of Darkmount. Hoping to find something to aid his escape. The corridors were too narrow to fly in, the only way to move was on foot. With the screeching of the angry Predacons behind him, Starscream was forced deeper into the fortress.

Suddenly turrets popped out from the ceiling. "Warning. Warning. Unknown lifeforms detected." An Omnipotent voice stated. Realising that the turrets would not fire on a Decepticon, Starscream stopped and looked behind him, a smirk on his faceplate. Further down the hallway was a door marked: WEAPONS CACHE. Starscream chuckled to himself. The Predacons luck had just run out.

The three creatures bolting down the corridor were suddenly met with a shower of machine gun fire. They halted and growled in annoyance, the turrets desperately trying to eradicate the vermin. Predaking grew tired of the obstacles, rearing his beastly head back and spewing a fireball at the turrets, destroying them both.

The Predacons shook their heads and focused on the figure at the end of the hallway, hefting a Nucleon Shock Cannon. Predaking's optics narrowed at the figure before a blast of energy slammed into him, knocking him down.

Skylynx and Darksteel charged the assailant without a second thought. They were greeted with two other blasts straight through their spark chambers. They fell to the ground, devoid of life.

Predaking hauled himself back up onto his servos, growling at the slayer of his brothers who was now striding towards the King.

"Even you and your Predacons could not withstand the might of Starscream!" Starscream yelled before causing the Predacons to once again, fall extinct.

Starscream chuckled to himself, throwing the depleted cannon onto the floor. "Now, let's see what else Megatron has hidden away in here." He menaced, rubbing his palms together.

Starscream strode into a large, empty room. A hole in the ceiling allowed a view of the stars. "Hmmm... Seems like most of the equipment was taken when the Decepticons left Cybertron." Starscream commented. His optics drifted to a rusty assault rifle. "Or is no longer of any practical use." He added.

Just as he was about to leave he saw a familiar figure. Moving nearer to investigate the sprawled out body on the floor his optics widened.

Directly beneath the ceiling hole lay a large, offline terror. Broad shoulders connected to a muscular torso. Large legs joined to the lower of the chassis which bore the Decepticon emblem. The head was round and bald, the mouthess face bearing a yellow visor.

Starscream smiled and then began to laugh. "Oh my old friend just look how far you've come!" He mocked, poking the carcass with his foot.

The stasis-locked Decepticon which lay before him was Onslaught, leader of the Combaticons.

 **Authors Notes: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Transformers Prime: Revolution! The future chapters will tie in to the games as well, so I hope it will fill in some of the gaps! I will try to update this story weekly. Till all are one.**


	2. Chapter Two: A new ally

The sun rose over the city of Iacon. Shedding light on its ruins.

Despite only being on Cybertron a few cycles, the Autobots have made much progress with the reconstruction effort. The hall of records, now fully recreated stood vigilant among the war-torn city.

The Autobots, exhausted from the work, were taking a good power down in the hall, having been the only refuge they could take.

At the top of the building, Arcee sat watching the sunrise. With the rest of her comrades asleep, she could enjoy some time alone to admire Cybertron's beauty.

With Optimus Prime gone, they were unsure who should take charge. Ultra Magnus was the most logical choice but his leadership style was more suited to that of an army, and the war was over.

The war was over. The Autobots could finally enjoy peace. The Decepticons are no more. Nothing could threaten then now-

An object appeared on the horizon. Then another, and another. Soon at least twenty of these objects moved towards Iacon with great speed.

Arcee peered at the objects, Autobots perhaps? Then she realized what they were and her optics widened.

"Scrap! Insecticons!" She muttered, running indoors to tell the others. Soon she find where they were reading in their alt modes. "Wake Up! We have Insecticons inbound!" She yelled.

Suddenly, five vehicles transformed. Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen had reverted back to their Cybertronian alt modes. Where as Bulkhead and Bumblebee did not want to forget Earth. Knock Out kept his Earthen guise out of vanity. Though she would never openly admit it Arcee also kept her Motorcycle form in remembrance of Earth and her human partner.

Ultra Magnus was already giving orders. "Knock Out, alert Ratchet. Bumblebee, Bulkhead set up a defensive perimeter. Arcee, lay down covering fire. Smokescreen, you're with me. I will try to reason with them first, but battle is a likely outcome. Autobots, Roll out!"

Ultra Magnus stood in the open, easy prey for the oncoming Insecticon horde. Narrowing his optics and clenching his fist and claw, he prepared for the worst.

The Insecticons dove towards him, bodies shifting until numerous hunchbacked figures stood.

Ultra Magnus prepared to address the savages. "Fellow Cybertronians, the war is over. I am Ultra Magnus and for the good of Cybertron I ask you to join us so that we all may live in peace."

Am Insecticon, less beastly than the rest stepped forward, two claws on his back dangling menacingly. "I, am Kickback." The Insecticon rasped. "Your kind have slain many of ours and we are not in the mood to forgive. My brethren! Destroy these murderers!"

The Insecticons surged forward. "NOW!" Magnus ordered. Suddenly, Bumblebee and Bulkhead charged the Insecticons from both sides, pummeling them with Energon blasts. Smokescreen emerged from the ground behind them, using the phase shifter, also blasting the beasts. Multiple blasts slammed into them from one of the high-rise buildings as Arcee made her stand.

One of the Insecticons swiped at Ultra Magnus, causing him to leap backwards and also take up arms, sending a barrage of Energon rounds through the monster.

A few of the Insecticons fell, but they were durable creatures. Taking down one of them required immense effort and a lot of Energon. Some transformed and opposed the Autobots from the air.

As one neared the building in which Arcee resided she jumped onto its back. An angry shriek followed as the Insecticon attempted to throw her off, with no avail. Activating her wrist blades, Arcee slashed at the Insecticon's back, as the flying best screeched in pain, flying out of control.

Just before it hit the ground Arcee leaped from the Insecticon's back. Somersaulting before coming to land on her feet with a light thud. Her adversary crashed into the ground moments later, offline permanently.

Bumblebee was holding his own, blasting and punching the nearby Insecticons.

Bulkhead waded through the swarm, crushing his foes with his wreaking ball and using his mass to his advantage.

Smokescreen kept phasing through his enemies, causing them to stand, confused before multiple blasts slammed into them from behind.

Ultra Magnus held his ground, using all his strength and skill to eliminate as many of the hive as possible.

The five Autobots had also sustained great damage in the fight, though they did not show it. The Insecticons were powerful, but slow, giving the Autobots a slight edge against them.

Smokescreen flew across the battlefield, having been caught unawares by the Insecticon Kickback.

A red sports car and Cybertronian medical vehicle roared towards the scene. Knock Out and Ratchet transformed, activating their weapons systems.

"Glad you could make it, doctors." Ultra Magnus congratulated.

"Well if you all died, then there would be no one left to help buff my finish." Knock Out grinned, hefting his staff and earning an optic roll from Ratchet.

Ratchet charged a lone Insecticon, slicing its hand off and rolling out of the way before it could retaliate.

Knock Out leaped at Kickback, injecting him with energy from his staff. Smokescreen stumbled to his servos, punching Kickback, sending the Insecticon flying.

Smokescreen took a moment to rest, watching the other Autobots so battle. When suddenly, a mechanical Grasshopper flew into Knock Out, sending his staff flying from his grip.

The Insecticon transformed back into Kickback, leaping on top of the red bot, preparing to finish him off. "Time to die Autobot-Bot-Bot." He echoed evilly, raising his claws.

"Not the finish. No!" Knock Out cried, cowering before the Insecticon.

A streak of blue knocked the Con backwards and off of the now confused Knock Out. He looked at Smokescreen.

"Not me." The blue and yellow bot confessed.

The streak knocked down Insecticon after Insecticon allowing the other Autobots to finish them off. Kickback tried to get up but a blast knocked him back down for good.

Out of the smoke, standing over Kickback's corpse stood an Autobot roughly the size of Bumblebee. His body was coloured in different shades of blue, his head was square, and had a exhaust pipe on top.

The last of the Insecticons finally defeated, Ultra Magnus strode towards the new recruit. "Soldier, we thank you for your help in this time of need. But how did you get here?"

"IamBlurr,sir. Ihaveonlyjustemerged fromthewellofAllsparksandamreadytoserve,sir." The Autobot rambled.

"What did he just say?" Bulkhead groaned.

"I think he said that he's just emerged from the well. Must be one of the first new bots to come out of it after Optimus reactivated it." Arcee told him.

"Well, I think you will make a valuable ally soldier, should we ever need to defend ourselves again." Magnus said to Blurr.

"What'sournextmove?" Blurr asked.

Ultra Magnus began to explain their current situation. "Well the war is over. Though I do not believe that the Decepticons will yield yet. We'll go in for repairs and then I'll introduce you to the team."

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the next chapter in this epic story. Please share and give me your feedback so I know what you guys think! Next Time: The Tactician Returns!**


	3. Chapter Three: The Tactician Returns

Shockwave strode into the fortress of Darkmount, heavy footsteps echoing across the large hallways.

His single red optic oscillated as he analyzed everything in sight. Scanning anything from dead bodies to rusty weapons. Nothing he had discovered was yet of use to him.

The next corner he rounded, he found himself staring at three extinct Predacons sprawled across the floor.

He knelt beside the largest, Predaking, wondering who could of possessed the power to destroy his most ferocious creations.

A sinister chuckle echoed down the corridor as Starscream strutted towards the Decepticons scientist.

"Mourning our pets our we now Shockwave?" He mocked, placing his hands behind his back.

Shockwave looked up at the seeker. "How did you do it?" He asked. He wasn't angry that Starscream destroyed his creations, just intrigued on how he may improve his future projects so they would not suffer the same fate.

"Oh just a little something I found in the weapon cache over there." Starscream replied, pointing at the door behind him.

Shockwave's eye drifted to the depleted cannon on the floor. "A Nucleon Shock Cannon. Most... Logical "

"Why thank you. I do my best to please."

"Where did Lord Megatron go?" Inquired Shockwave.

"He abandoned the Decepticon cause. That ungrateful piece of scrap! He abandoned me!"

"That leaves us with two logical options. Either join the Autobots or reunite the remaining Decepticon loyalists."

"I would go with the latter my one eyed friend."

"Very well. Then we shall start by looking for anything of use in this fortress."

"Been there, done that. Everything in here is rust. Let's go." Starscream said a little too quickly.

Shockwave suddenly became suspicious of Starscream. His single red optical sensor narrowing and oscillating at him.

"What did you find?" Shockwave demanded.

Starscream laughed nervously. "N-Nothing at all Shockwave. Now time to go, things to do, planets to conquer."

"Do not for even a single moment take me for a fool Starscream!" Shockwave roared, grabbing the seeker by his throat. "It would be wise of you to note that there is nothing to stop me from terminating you anymore. I should eradicate you right now!"

Starscream's laugh became higher pitched as he began to whimper. "No Shockwave! Am I not more useful to the cause alive?" He continued to wail and prepared for the worst.

"But, as it so happens." Shockwave stated. "Your tactical mind and aerial expertise will serve me well."

Starscream opened his mouth to speak but Shockwave interrupted him.

"Now show me what you have found, or I will reconsider my choice."

Soon Starscream and Shockwave stood over Onslaught's inanimate corpse.

"There you go. Another dead body." Starscream sighed beginning to walk off.

"No." Was all Shockwave said causing Starscream to stop and turn slightly.

"He has suffered from impact trauma and thus has entered Stasis Lock." The Scientist elaborated. "But in my laboratory I have the necessary equipment to bring him back from the brink."

Starscream listened in horror, it was just as he had feared. "N-No! You remember what he was like back in the war. He'll execute me for treason!"

"That. Is none of my concern." Replied Shockwave. "But I will try and convince him off your change in loyalties after you betrayed Lord Megatron. Now. Help me transport him to the laboratory or I will tell him nothing!"

A little while later and Onslaught was safely rested on an operating table in one of Shockwave's secret laboratories.

Soon the Decepticon scientist approached the Combaticon with a slither of Dark Energon in a pair of tongs.

Starscream kept his distance, winging his hands. "You can't use that! There's no telling what that could do to him!" He complained. Suddenly a confused look appeared on his faceplate. "Where did you even get that anyway? I thought that we used up all of our supplies!"

"Are you forgetting Starscream. That the core of this world was once corrupted his this substance. However, your concern is logical. Instead I will now use an experimental form of Synthetic Energon. It is much more stable than the blood of Unicron."

He returned to his worktable and retrieved a contain full of green liquid, discarding the Dark Energon. Starscream relaxed slightly.

Shockwave moved in on Onslaught and began to inject him with the Synthetic Energon formula through his chest.

He then began to activate a control panel next to the operating table. A monolith from the ceiling proceeded to send a shock through Onslaught's body, jolting his systems back into life.

Onslaught's body began to shudder violently. Starscream took a step back and looked on in fear. The reanimated Decepticon let out a mighty roar, his visor glowing yellow, now filled with life.

"Bruticus smash!" He bellowed, sitting up suddenly. Then he stopped, realising where he was and rubbing his head.

"Sh-Sh-Shockwave..." He began. Then he made eye contact with Starscream, his visor narrowing and voice full of rage.

"STARSCREAM!" He yelled. "YOU TRAITOROUS PIECE OF SCRAP!"

Onslaught lunged at him. Starscream tried to make a break for it, only for the Combaticon to slam into him, pinning him to the ground. Starscream whimpered, trying to break free of Onslaught's iron grip.

"Onslaught, no!" Shockwave ordered.

"Give me one good reason." Came Onslaught's reply.

"Starscream had made up for his previous crimes on Cybertron and had served Megatron well since then. He played a great role in the attempt to revitalise Cybertron and is of great use to me."

Onslaught calmed, standing over Starscream. "Very well Shockwave, but if he steps out of line by even a nanometre then he shall feel my wrath."

"How did you come to be in Darkmount?" Shockwave inquired.

"I don't know. All I remember is smashing Autobots along with the other Combaticons. Then, we were hit with an air strike and fell." Explained Onslaught.

"You and the other Combaticons must of fallen from orbit. It is imperative that we find them in order to seize Cybertron."

"Oh great. More deranged cons." Muttered Starscream in the corner, rubbing his throat after his encounter with Onslaught.

"Do you realize the combined destructive power of all five Combaticons, Starscream?" Retorted Shockwave.

Starscream's frown slowly turned into a smile. "Oh Yes. I remember." He evilly chuckled.

"Together they form to create Bruticus. An unstoppable war machine." Shockwave explained.

Onslaught folded his arms. "So. Where's Lord Megatron?" He inquired.

"He is sadly, no longer with us." Starscream smirked. "I am now the leader of the Decepticons!"

Onslaught's visor narrowed, but Shockwave put a hand in front of him. "No Starscream. It is most illogical for you to lead due to your previous failures." Shockwave replied, causing Starscream to look down, wings drooping.

"Lord Megatron has fallen. I, Shockwave now commandeer the Decepticons!"


	4. Chapter Four: A reunion with a blast

Smokescreen rolled his shoulder, stretching his gyros. He walked up to Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee and Ultra Magnus who were deep in conversation.

"But why attack now? We've been back on Cybertron for cycles." Bulkhead asked.

"The Insecticons are subterranean. It may of taken a while for them to realize what was happening after we activated the Omega Lock." Arcee noted.

"Indeed." Ultra Magnus said. "But the battle has destroyed their only remaining leader. We can only hope that the Insecticons will once again retreat to the shadows."

"Maybe. But we can't let our guard down. Hopefully more Autobots will arrive soon. We could do with a few more servos." Bumblebee tuned in.

"What about our new recruit?" Asked Smokescreen.

"I believe that he will become a valuable ally." Magnus replied, looking over to where Ratchet was struggling to patch up Blurr's wounds. Which was proving to be a difficult task.

"Just keep still!" Ratchet ordered him.

"I'm fine. Just itching to bust some more cons." He replied, jogging Ratchet again who huffed in frustration.

Ultra Magnus looked back to his teammates. "Though a little impulsive." He added. "Reminds me of someone." He looked at Smokescreen who opened his mouth to speak but stopped, looking at the floor. This earned a few smirks and snickers from the other Autobots.

Knock Out strode into the room, admiring his own chassis. "Ah. Good as new." He smiled, walking over to the group.

Ratchet, having finished with Blurr let out a sigh of relief. The blue bot walked over to Ultra Magnus.

"Hi." He said calmly to the group. Blurr's speech had slowed down to a more understandable peace since the battle, leaving the Autobots less confused when he spoke to them.

"Good to see you back to good health soldier." Ultra Magnus greeted him. "I believe some introductions are in order. I am Ultra Magnus. The current leader of this group in the absence of Optimus Prime." The mood darkened slightly.

Blurr saluted the commander. "It's an honour. Sir."

Magnus nodded in response before continuing. "I believe you have already become acquainted with Ratchet here." He said gesturing to the doctor, a trace of humour in his voice. "Our chief medical officer."

"That's not an excuse to be reckless. I can't fix everything!" Ratchet called across the room. Directing it at Blurr and any other bot known to come back with a large amount of battle damage.

Ultra Magnus allowed this to sink in. "Knock Out here is also part of our medical operations. Though he mostly operates on himself."

"One's finish can never be too shiny." He replied, making Blurr smirk slightly.

Magnus sighed before continuing. "Bulkhead here, is head of of the reconstruction effort." He gestured to the large green bot next to him.

"Good to have an extra pair of hands." Bulkhead stated.

"This is Bumblebee. Our scout. Who greatly contributed to ending the war."

"All I did was kill Megatron." The yellow bot confessed, holding his hands up in the air before muttering. "He didn't stay down long anyway."

Blurr looked at him in awe before Ultra Magnus interrupted. "This is Smokescreen. Who I think you will get along well with."

"Hey. Errrrrr...Nice paint job." Smokescreen complimented.

"Uh. Thanks." Said Blurr in an awkward response. The other boys smiled at this.

"And this is Arcee." Ultra Magnus finished, gesturing to the small blue bot.

"Huh." Blurr smirked. "At least I'm not the shortest." This caused the group to laugh, with the exception of Ratchet and of course, Arcee. Even Ultra Magnus showed a slight smile on his faceplate.

Arcee folded her arms, clearly not amused. Then, without warning she swept Blurr's legs or from under him and pinned him to the floor, placing her foot on his chassis. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Size isn't everything kid." She smirked at him before helping the bot to his servos. The Autobots began to laugh again, Blurr feeling slightly embarrassed.

They all stopped when they heard a rumbling from outside.

"What's that?" Inquired Bulkhead.

"Old friends." Smirked Bumblebee before heading out.

His suspicions were correct. Across from the hall, in a large open area an Autobot ship was landing. The Xantium.

The other Autobots also saw this, and began to make their way to the shuttle.

Pistons creaked as the old ship touched down, letting off steam again it's engines cooled.

A ramp came out from underneath it and out spilled numerous Cybertronians. Among them was Wheeljack, who smiled. "Guess who's back." He said.

Bulkhead rushed over to greet him. "Jakie!" He exclaimed. Scooping him up in a bear hug. "Where'd you find all of these guys?"

"Watch my gyros Bulk." He groaned. Bulkhead put him back down. "I went out looking for some old friends, but found more than I was expecting." He explained. "Once the ship was full. We decided to lock onto the transmission you gays

guys sent out and here we are." Bullhead just looked on as the Autobots poured out of the shuttle.

Among them were Ironhide, Kup, Hot Shot, Warpath, Nightbeat, Hound and Jazz.

Jazz walked up to Ultra Magnus' group, his visor glinting in the setting sun and a smile on his faceplate.

"Ah. Feels good to be back." He said stretching. "Now can someone please tell me my old pal Cliff is here, I've been wanting to catch up with him for megacycles."

At his words the group's mood become more solemn and Arcee looked at the ground, rubbing her arm. After a few moments of awkward silence she stepped forward.

"Cliffjumper, is dead." Arcee said plainly.

"No..." Jazz shook his head. "He.. We...survived the sea of rust and Shockwave's space bridge for this to happen?" Arcee looked at the ground, feeling guilty.

Jazz then chuckled slightly and smiled. "Typical." He shook his head. "Oh Cliff you were always a bit reckless weren't you?" He asked the sky before looking at Arcee again. "Let me guess. He was getting his jump on?"

Arcee looked up and smiled slightly. "You could say that. He certainly wasn't the silent type."

"Oh he can be." Jazz reminisced, thinking back to their stealth mission in the sea of rust. "But neither was I." He smiled.

Now all of the Autobots had got off the shuttle and were now talking among themselves.

The reunions were brought to an abrupt halt when two Decepticon jets swooped out of the sky.

Before long a beige and people Decepticon stood before them, along with another purple and grey con. Blitzwing and Astrotrain.

"Sorry to interrupt the party Autobots. But it's payback time!" Blitzwing snarled.

"Whoops. We really should of made sure that cosmic storm destroyed them." Jazz sighed.

Astrotrain put a hand on Blitzwing's shoulder. "Is this really necessary?" He asked in a passive tone.

"Grrr... Run home you coward! I'll take them all on!" Blitzwing roared turning into a tank and blasting a shell into the crowd.

Astrotrain looked on in horror and fear before transforming and flying off, towards the city of Kaon.

"Finish him off!" Yelled a big red bot, Ironhide. Who was activating two cannons on either arm.

Blitzwing soon found himself under heavy fire and decided to change tactics. Rolling over he transformed into his jet mode and blasted off into the sky, coming round for a strafing run.

"Autobots. Open fire!" Ultra Magnus ordered.

"Yeah! Come on he's only one con!" Jazz yelled, activating his own weapons.

Blitzwing splattered the ground with Energon rounds, scattering the Autobots. He laughed maniacally. "Oh but you Autobots don't understand, I am your worst nightmare!" He shouted with glee as he transformed in midair and came crashing down as a tank. Firing a shell at a red Autobot with a cannon on his chest, Warpath. He survived the hit but growled in pain and anger.

Blitzwing returned to his bipedal form, taking out an odd shaped sword. "Do you like this?" He asked the troops. "It's made from the rotors of Whirl! Want a closer look?"

The Autobots stood there, just staring in fear and disgust at the deranged Decepticon standing before them. He ran at the nearest Autobot, who happened to be Ironhide and slashed his misshapen sword across his torso. This caused the red bot to roar in pain and some backwards. This shook the Autobots out of their trance.

Just as Blitzwing was about to finish off his foe a Tank shell slammed into him, knocking him backwards.

"I'll kill you!" Roared a red tank as he transformed. Warpath charged to mad con with full fury.

Blitzwing tried to shoot him with his gatling gun on his arm but it was knocked away from him by Warpath's swinging fists.

"This. Is. For. Whirl!" Warpath growled at him.

The two locked each other in a grapple, each one trying to overpower the other. The other bots just looked on, staring at the two's power struggle.

Blitzwing began to push Warpath back and chuckled. "Bad move, Wrecker." He snarled.

"E-h-h-r-r-hrrrr. Some advice." Warpath groaned, causing his opponent to raise an optic ridge. "Never grapple with someone who has a cannon on their chassis." He managed to continue.

Blitzwing's optics suddenly widened. Looking down, and trying to break free of the wrecker's iron grip with no avail.

An astro second later and a powerful blast tore through Blitzwing's body, causing him to fall onto Warpath. The red bot pushed the sparkless corpse of off him in disgust.

"That was for Whirl." He said to the dead con on the ground.

"It's over." Said Ultra Magnus, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You did well soldier."

Warpath calmed and picked up Blitzwing's sword. Made from a fallen comrade, a fallen friend. Now one with the Allspark.

Ultra Magnus turned to the other Autobots and prepared himself for the coming cycles. There was a lot of explaining to do. On everyone's part.

 **Author's notes: Please review and tell me what you thought! Which characters do you most want to see in this story?**


	5. Chapter Five: A Traitorous Past

**Its been a while but now I present to you Chapter Five.**

The purple jet flew above the skies of Kaon, looking for any signs of the Decepticons.

'I guess the war truly is over.' Astrotrain thought.

Suddenly a grey human jet soared past him, narrowly avoiding clipping his wings. The jet circled Astrotrain, doing barrel rolls and dives with an air of grace. There was only one who Astrotrain knew flew like that.

"Starscream." He said, transforming in midair, keeping his body aloft with the jets on his feet.

"Ah, Astrotrain its so good to see you again!" Starscream taunted, also transforming, also using the jet on his back to stay in the air. "So, I'm not the only traitor here then." He mused with a smirk.

"I see you've got a new form, Starscream." Astrotrain called with narrowed optics. "But the question is, how good is it at running away from Megatron."

Starscream narrowed his optics at the comment. "I find that quite hypocritical, coming from you." The seeker retorted.

Astrotrain activated his blaster on his right arm, ready to fight. "I'll drag you back to Megatron the hard way then." He growled.

Starscream just laughed. "Good luck with that." He cackled.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Astrotrain, lowering his blaster.

"I mean that Lord Megatron is no longer with us."

"He's dead?"

"To the Decepticons, yes."

"So, who's in charge now then?"

"The only logical choice." Replied Starscream sarcastically.

Starscream walked into Shockwave's laboratory a smile on his faceplate.

"Greetings fellow Decepticons." He said, spreading his arms out wide in a welcoming gesture.

"What do you have to report, Starscream?" Shockwave asked.

"I have found an old ally."

Starscream stepped aside to reveal Astrotrain in the doorway.

"Great another disloyal Decepticon." Grumbled Onslaught.

"So, is this all that's left?" Astrotrain inquired.

"No." Shockwave replied. "At this very moment we are attempting to locate the other Decepticons and, more importantly the Combaticons."

"Oh. So who's in charge now?"

"I am. And Onslaught is my second in command."

This caused Starscream to mutter something that wasn't very complimentary to Shockwave or Onslaught.

"So, the war's still worth fighting?" Asked Astrotrain.

"Yes." Replied Shockwave.

Astrotrain thought for a moment and then reluctantly agreed to join them.

"I will help, it seems I do not have another choice."

"You do not."

With that, Shockwave strode back to his desk, trying to locate the other Combaticons.

Astrotrain walked among the ruins of Kaon, taking in the view of the destruction.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Came a voice from behind him.

Astrotrain turned slightly to look at the newcomer.

"Starscream. What brings you out here?" Astrotrain sighed.

"Same as you. Plotting..."

"My days off treachery are over, Starscream. Unlike you I saw that there was more to this universe than just power."

"But together we could-"

"I do not care Starscream! I am not even sure if this war is worth fighting anymore, if I still want to be a Decepticon."

"Then why, did you come back?" Asked Starscream, beginning to get irritated.

"I...thought that the Autobots would punish me. I came back with Blitzwing, the most brutal Decepticon ever to bear our name. We were both following the Xantium on its journey here, but Blitzwing attacked. The Autobots were smart. They led us into a cosmic storm which forced us to retreat. When we finally got to Cybertron, I tried to convince Blitzwing to stand down. He ignored me, and attacked them. He's probably destroyed now but his actions have made me regret joining your cause."

Starscream had had enough. "You traitor!" He yelled at Astrotrain. "You are lucky Shockwave let us rejoin our ranks after what you have done!"

"Were you any better Starscream?" Astrotrain asked.

Starscream sighed. "You're lucky I won't tell Shockwave this time, but if you double cross us..." He let his words sink in as he walked off.

Astrotrain sighed and looked downwards. How did he get back here? He closed his optics and drifted back into his memory banks.

Cybertron, shortly after the demise of Trypticon.

The Energon storage depo was a hive of activity, Decepticon troops working as fast as they can to transport the Energon cubes onto Megatron's old warship. The Gladiator.

"Hurry up! Move it! Megatron wants this Energon transferred in less than twelve cycles!" A Decepticon officer yelled to the troops.

"Indeed I do." Came a raspy voice from behind him.

"L-Lord Megatron!" The officer saluted. "We were not informed of your arrival."

"Niether was I." The warlord replied.

The Decepticon was confused by this.

"It has been reported to me by Soundwave that some of my Energon has gone missing under mysterious circumstances."

"Lord Megatron I assure you that we have everything under control. There is really no need to-"

"Spare me you incompetence! If an Autobot spy is in our midst then I must see to it that they never bother us again. Personally."

"Uh. As you wish Lord Megatron. I will hinder you no longer." Replied the Decepticon officer add he turned back to the troops.

"I hope not." The warlord said.

Megatron boarded his ship, along with Soundwave.

"Anomaly detected Megatron." Soundwave droned.

"Where?" Asked the Decepticon leader.

"On the lower levels."

"Then let's go to the hold and find out what this disturbance is."

They made their way down to the lower levels, passing many Decepticons who were transferring the Energon on board.

"Anomaly discovered Lord Megatron." Said Soundwave as he moved towards a strange device amongst the cargo.

The device began beeping and flashing red.

"Bomb!" Megatron shouted before it detonated.

The blast tore through the ship, igniting the Energon and causing an even bigger explosion which wiped out the Gladiator and most of the surrounding warehouse.

Astrotrain watched the explosion from a high-rise building in Kaon. He chuckled to himself.

"Now this leaves a power vacuum just waiting to be filled, by me!" He celebrated, transforming to survey the wreckage.

The Present.

Astrotrain sighed again, looking at the ground with both optics. Megatron survived. He was lucky that his spark war not torn out. He only survived by promising to tell Megatron key information which nearly led to the destruction of the Ark. Before Metroplex turned up and crushed Megatron with his bare servos.

He served Starscream well during his short reign but pretty much abandoned the cause after Megatron's resurrection, and scattered to the stars along with the other cons.

Astrotrain wondered if the Autobots would let him join them. They probably would. Maybe he should go back...

His thoughts were interrupted by Shockwave calling for his assistance.

 **Thought I would give Astrotrain some backstory, I tried to keep some of his original personality but changed most of it to create a more humble character. Let me know what you think and spread the word. I am planning on writing a lot more and improving. Until next time. ;)**


	6. Chapter Six: A Tyrant's Remorse

Peace.

Peace is a precious thing. One which many Cybertronians have not experienced in many solar cycles. The last being to of been expected to feel this would be the Decepticon warlord Megatron.

Yet on a rocky planetoid in deep space Megatron felt it. The sensation of solitude and absence of worry.

He was far from Cybertron, far from home. The universe had granted him time here to think things over and learn to become peaceful.

But his mind was still troubled despite this calm. He thought of Cybertron. The world which he loved some much and destroyed. Megatron feared that he could never go back. His crimes were simply too great for amnesty to be an option.

Megatron sat down and put his head in his hands. This war was his own doing. He had become consumed with his desire for equality and power.

Megatron examined his own hands. How much needlessly spilt Energon was on them? How many had he slain in his uncontrollable list and fury?

He never counted. There was no need to then. Now, he realised that the number was near incalculable.

Must be continue to torment himself or will be search for some vague form of reperation. There were still people to help in this universe. Perhaps he could try.

But until he could strengthen his resolve further he must stay, and formulate a plan for his future. If he had one.

He was Megatron, former leader of the Decepticons. A miner turned warlord. A slave to his own will.

 **A bit of a shorter chapter this time but still very important. I will promise that Megatron will return and in a way big way too. Until next time. ;)**


	7. Chapter Seven: Lamentations

Iacon

The Autobots sat and stood around a large room in the hall of records, laughing and sharing stories. Catching up on centuries of being apart. Now they were all together again.

Bulkhead, Wheeljack and two other bots were laughing together. One bot was green and similar in appearance to Ironhide but older, Kup. Another was blue and orange, his goggles retracted, Hot Shot.

"So me and the old timer were stuck on Junkion." Hot Shot explained, pointing to Kup who grumbled. "We're surrounded by cons. So you know what he decides to do? He starts telling me war stories!" The group laughed.

"That's typical of Kup here. Always in the past." Wheeljack stated, slapping Kup in the back.

"Well I was about the explain a plan to him but the rookie didn't listen." Kup responded.

"Anyway." Hot Shot continued. "I charged the Decepticon leader, the cons opened fire on me. So I leaped at the commander and used him as a shield. They stopped, but Kup just blasted then all anyway. We spoke their ship and went to find some of our other pals. That is, until we crashed again."

The Autobots cheered. "I blame the kid's flying." Commented Kup. "I've seen seekers with no optics fly better than him."

"Now that, I can't dispute." Wheeljack said as they all began to cheer and laugh and share stories again.

Jazz was talking to a red and gold bot called Sideswipe. They were both confused as they haven't seen Optimus Prime since they arrived on Cybertron. Their question was about to be answered though.

"Alright listen up!" Shouted Ultra Magnus from a raised platform. The Autobots eventually fell silent, curious to what this interruption may concern.

"As you know, the Decepticons are mostly defeated. The members of Team Prime here will answer any of your questions about their demise, as they were there."

Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Wheeljack all came to join Magnus on the platform.

They each took turns to explain their stories of Earth and how the war went from then onwards. Some of them struggled to talk about leaving Earth so Smokescreen and Wheeljack told the rest.

"-And then Prime flew into the well and vanished. But out of it flew many sparks, one of which is here with us now." Finished Smokescreen, gesturing to Blurr at the end who smiled and gave a small wave.

"So Prime's gone too?" And Jazz from the crowd.

"I'm afraid so." Replied Smokescreen. "But before he left us he told us to only to fight the noblest of fights so we won't turn out like the cons. He also told us that the age of the Primes is over and we must find a new leader using other methods."

Ultra Magnus thought for a moment before speaking. "How about a vote?" He suggested. The other bots nodded in agreement to this.

"Then it is decided. I believe that the two most logical choices are Bumblebee and Arcee."

"Me?" Bumblebee and Arcee both said in unison.

"Yes. You have both demonstrated great leadership skills in Optimus' absence and I believe that I am not a good candidate for this type of leadership." Ultra Magnus explained.

They both shrugged. How bad could it be?

"Votes for Arcee please raise your servos." Just under half of the congregation raised their hands.

"And votes for Bumblebee." The rest raised their hands.

"Bumblebee. It appears that you are now in command." Magnus told him.

Bumblebee looked shocked. "Oh. Yeh. Great. Um..."

"So what are your orders, Sir?" Asked Smokescreen. Ultra Magnus glared at him.

"Urrrrrr... Kick back and relax guys. The war's over you've earned a rest!" Bumblebee called.

The Autobots cheered and went back to their conversations. Though the mood was now tainted with the loss of Optimus Prime.

Jazz sat on a balcony overlooking Iacon city, away from the noise and crowds. How unlucky could he be? To find out he's lost two friends in one day. One of them his oldest friend.

"Hey." Said a voice from behind him.

Jazz barely even turned to look at the newcomer as Arcee sat down beside him.

"Something's troubling you." She said after a few moments silence.

Jazz sighed before turning to look at her. "I've just found out that I've lost two of my greatest friends in one day."

"I know how it feels." Arcee replied. "But whatever you do don't shut yourself away from people, it doesn't help anyone."

"Yeh. I know you understand I'm not the only one to lose friends."

"Optimus and Cliff were my friends too, and I miss them as much as you do. But I think its time to move on now."

Jazz looked at her. "You've changed." He said.

"Well I've learnt a lot recently. From the humans on Earth."

"Ah yes. Earth. I've heard its quite the place."

"Yeah it is."

"So, tell me more of this human you met."

"Jack. He is one of my closest friends, possibly closer than Cliff and Tailgate. He helped me get over their deaths, taught me that there is more to the universe than revenge. I-I abandoned him." Arcee put her head in her hands. Her life was full of regret, full of unhappy endings.

Jazz rested a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you can go back someday." He suggested.

Arcee looked up. "I need to go speak with Ratchet." She said, standing up. As she was walking away she stopped. "Jazz, don't forget those you have lost will always be in your spark."

"Now I know you've been spending too much time around Optimus." He grinned back.

As Arcee walked back inside Jazz looked to the stars. For a moment he thought he saw a constellation of Optimus Prime, but it went as soon as it came.

"Optimus, I wish you were here."


	8. Chapter Eight: T-Minus Five

Twelve Earth days later

A red and silver Cybertronian jet flew over Kaon, rolling and diving, displaying immense skill.

The jet came to the entrance to an underground bunker, Shockwave's current base of operations. The jet flew through the entrance and transformed revealing the Decepticon Starscream.

Shockwave turned to the newcomer. "Starscream. I see that you have reverted back to your original Cybertronian form."

"Ah. Well a good reformatting was in order as I don't plan on returning to Earth anytime soon." Starscream replied.

"Good. Then you can go to Crystal city with Onslaught and Astrotrain."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have located one of the Combaticons."

"Oh great."

"Is that a complaint I hear Starscream?" Asked Onslaught, entering the room.

"Maybe."

Onslaught growled and slammed his fists together.

"Enough of this pointless prattle!" Ordered Shockwave. "Go to the coordinates and retrieve the Combaticon immediately!"

"As you command my liege." Starscream mocked before bowing.

Later in Crystal city

The three Decepticons stood outside a rusty building, a common object in the dead city. The buildings were all clogged with rust and crumbling under the test of time.

"Ugh! So much rust! And I thought that this would be a good opportunity to finally get off my tailpipe!" Complained Starscream.

"Shut Up." Remarked Onslaught who was trying to open the rusty doors. He prised them open with his fingers, groaning under the pressure. Using his superior strength he pushed the doors apart, creating a loud bang.

"whoa." Said Astrotrain in admiration.

The three cons entered a large hall, activating lights on their forearms in order to see.

"Watch out!" Onslaught ordered suddenly, putting a hand in front of Astrotrain to stop him from falling into the wide pit in the middle of the room.

They shone their lights into the hole. It was at least fifty metres deep by Earth standards.

"There!" Said Onslaught, pointing to a body at the bottom. He jumped down, crashing into the floor with a thud without a scratch. The other two followed, transforming and flying down after him.

Onslaught knelt down beside the body, turning it over and found his suspicions confirmed.

"Blast Off." He muttered.

"Oh." Starscream said as he and Astrotrain approached. "Well, at least it wasn't Brawl. That one had about as many logic circuits as I have wheels-" He stopped to see both his comrades staring at him.

"You are testing my patience Starscream. Shut up before I do, by removing your vocal processor!" Threatened Onslaught.

Starscream cowered and gave a light nervous chuckle. Onslaught returned to his work. Luckily the body was not damaged too much which would not be the case if it had fallen into one of the acid pools which seemed plentiful around the city.

Onslaught opened a compartment in his arm and took out a vial of Cybermatter. Its regenerative properties are enough to break stasis lock. He opened his fellow Combaticon's chassis and drove the vial into him, the Cybermatter injecting itself into his body, activating his internal systems once more.

Blast Off's body shuddered, purple light pulsing along his chassis once again. The Combaticon picked himself up off the ground, rubbing his head.

"Ow. What the frag happened?" He asked himself. He looked up, seeing his commander. "O-Onslaught?"

"Yes. It's me Blast Off." He replied, pleased to have one of his own back online once more.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later. Can you transform?"

"You bet!"

"Good. Follow us. IF you can keep up that is."

Blast Off chuckled. "I see your glad to have me back."

Onslaught looked back at his other companions. "I'm just glad to have some like minded company."

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating in a while, I was struggling on how to write this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and please review. Your feedback is very important. Next up: The birth of a new Cybertronian colony.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Constructive Criticism

Iacon

Autobots bustled around a large circular structure, a project that they had been working on for mega-cycles. Thanks to Ratchet's thorough study of the data in the hall of records they were now able to construct their very own, Spacebridge.

Ratchet stood at the base of the structure, examining some schematics on a data pad. He looked up at three impressive build, he remembered when Arcee first proposed its construction. He had been...less than keen on the idea initially.

"A Spacebridge!?" He had exclaimed. "I haven't even fully understood its theoretical literature from the data we have available and it takes more than a few nanoclicks to build. Highly impractible." He shook his head.

"Well I think its a great idea Ratchet." Came a voice from behind him. It was Bumblebee. "It will make it easier to bring back refugees from far and wide, and broaden your horizons. We could even start up a small colony on Earth."

"Pfff...Fine." Came the Medic's simple reply.

So he had begun to build it, actually benefiting more from the process than he initially expected. He now fully understood how it operated and how to make it work to optimal capacity. The Iacon records were more useful than some thought.

Optimus once worked there. Starting off as a humble clerk, before becoming one of the greatest leaders Cybertron has ever known. A leader who was now gone. Not dead, but just... gone. One with the Allspark in another sense.

No matter how hard Ratchet tried to push past it, he still thought that Cybertron seemed...empty without him. His oldest friend.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"Ratchet." Ultra Magnus said simply.

"Is there a problem?" Inquired the medic in response.

"That depends. Did you ever wonder how Blurr knew so much about the war?"

"Yes. That did seem odd..."

"Do you think that Optimus has somehow altered the Well?"

"My theory is that when Optimus emptied the Allspark into the Matrix, it temporarily became part of him. This would mean that when he relinquished it with the Well some of his own memories, experiences and even personality traits, rubbed off onto the newborns."

"That seems logical."

Their conversation was interrupted by the roar of jet engines overhead. Many heads turned skyward as two jets, one with blue markings and the other with purple neared the surface.

"Thundercracker and Skywarp." Ultra Magnus said with narrowed optics. "We'll have a hard time converting them."

Unexpectedly, the jets banked off towards Kaon instead. The old Decepticon capital.

"They must be heading towards Kaon." Stated Bumblebee. "We cannot allow the Decepticons to regroup! We've already fought one war in our lifetimes. Jazz, Arcee!" He called out to them. "I need you two to scout around Kaon and see what the cons are up to over there, but do not engage!"

They both nodded, Jazz gave a casual salute before transforming and driving off.

"You seem to be a better leader than you think." Ultra Magnus commented, putting a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Yeh, I guess so. I'll never be as good as Optimus though."

"Good leadership is not something that comes easily Bumblebee, you must work hard in order to obtain it."

With that Magnus walked off to help with the construction.

"I know you'll make Optimus proud." Ratchet said to Bumblebee.

 **Author's Notes: Well, its been a while but there was Chapter nine. I'm trying to write new chapters Asap, so hang in there! ;)**


	10. Chapter Ten: Revelations

A blue Earthen motorcycle and a white Cybertronian sports car raced along the devastated highway.

These highway networks once connected Cybertron's major cities. Now, they lied in ruin. Their transparent cylindrical ceilings now contained gaping holes, their supports smashed in.

"Arcee, you never did explain why you kept your alien alt mode." Stated Jazz.

"I'm not ready to sever all ties with Earth just yet."

They drove on in silence for a few moments before Jazz spoke again.

"What's it like?"

"What?"

"Earth."

"It's beautiful Jazz. Full of both danger and beauty."

"And the humans?"

"One of the most optimistic races in the universe. They are unique, and a lot like us."

"Huh. Sounds like my kinda place."

"The only thing I'm wondering is that if the Decepticons are regrouping and Megatron is gone then who is leading them?"

"Starscream?"

Arcee scoffed. "I highly doubt they could put up with him again."

"True. Sometimes I wonder if he even is a Decepticon."

"Trust me, he is as deceptive as they come."

Finally they reached Kaon, shifting into their bipedal forms in order to maintain stealth.

"Kaon is huge, how are we supposed to find the cons in here?" Asked Jazz.

"Follow the seekers." Arcee answered, pointing to the three jets in the sky.

Thundercracker and Skywarp halted in midair when they saw the all too familiar red and silver jet before them.

"Starscream." Said Skywarp. His voice was deep and thuggish, perfectly matching his moronic personality.

Starscream smirked at his recognition. "Greetings my brethren, and welcome to the new age of the Decepticons!"

The other two transformed, their expressions clearly showing that they were uninspired by Starscream's monologue.

Colour schemes aside they were almost identical to Starscream, something which they weren't very fond of.

"Have you finished?" Asked Thundercracker.

"Where's Megatron?" Asked Skywarp.

Starscream smirked at the question. "He is, ah no longer with us I'm afraid. So now Shockwave is _trying to_ lead us but he seems to be wasting most of his time plotting the trajectory of falling Combaticons."

"Combaticons?" Asked Thundercracker.

"Oh yes. We found Onslaught in Darkmount an because Bruticus fell off the ark a few hundred solar cycles ago."

"Oh yes that battle."

Skywarp spoke up. "So have you done anything that would make us respect you since the fall of Cybertron?" He asked.

"Well now that you mention it, I personally executed the Autobot Cliffjumper."

"Ooh Scary."

Arcee and Jazz had heard every word of this conversation. Upon hearing the truth of his friend's death Jazz drew out a Nucleon Shock rifle and aimed it at Starscream.

"Starscream you little piece of-" He muttered before Arcee pushed the rifle away.

The shot went wide, hitting Starscream on the shoulder. He screamed in pain.

"Ahhhhh! Who's shooting at me this time?"

"Autobots!" Said Skywarp. "Finally something to shoot at!"

"With your aim I doubt you'd even come within a nanoclick of them." Sneered the recovering Starscream. "But regardless, DESTROY THEM!"

"Drive!" Cried Arcee as she and Jazz transformed and raced away from their enemies.

The three seekers also transformed and shot after their prey, guns blazing.

"Scrap! Jazz don't let them split us up or they'll pick us off one by one." Arcee told her comrade.

"How come you know all this stuff?" Came Jazz's reply.

"Trust me. I've fought Seekers enough times too know their tactics."

"These are not Vehicons Arcee!"

"Just, follow my lead!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp opened fire. Their Energon machine gun rounds peppered the ground before the Autobots.

"Jazz, I want you to ready your grappling hook." Arcee instructed.

"Why?"

"There's a chasm coming up, we can lose them in the sewers."

"Wonderful."

Sure enough, a chasm stretched out in front of them. Starscream joined in the pursuit, firing rockets art them.

"Pathetic fools! There's no escape!" He screamed triumphantly.

"Looks like scream's getting a bit ahead of himself." Remarked Jazz. "Some cons never change."

"Get ready on my mark Jazz." Arcee requested whilst evading Starscream's fire.

The canyon yawned open wide and went down as far as the optic could see. In the walls of the canyon were disused waste disposal tunnels, a perfect spot for a getaway.

Arcee and Jazz charged full speed at the edge not faltering for even a moment, having compete confidence in their plan.

Their vehicle modes both soared off the edge, morphing back into their bipedal forms whist doing so.

"Now Jazz! Now!" Arcee yelled.

Jazz knew what to do. He quickly grabbed hold of Arcee before turning in midair, and launching a grappling hook from his forearm at a tunnel directly beneath where they jumped off. They both swung into the tunnel, rolling to absorb the impact of their momentum.

The three Decepticon jets flew Over the chasm, searching for their prey, but finding them nowhere.

"Uh. Where'd they go?" Asked Skywarp.

"They probably fell to the bottom, let's retrieve what's left and bring it to Shockwave. Perhaps he can find out what the Autobots are planning." Starscream said without much enthusiasm, but he knew that Shockwave would want to know of all incursions involving the Autobots, especially at such a tender stage of their plans.

The three of them flew downwards, looking for something which wasn't there.

Meanwhile, Jazz and Arcee watched them fly down and felt relief wash over them both.

"Well. I think I would call the majority of that mission a success." Remarked Arcee.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Beast Within

**Note: The following events tie into the events of Fall of Cybertron.**

The large tunnel stretched onwards for miles. The floor was covered in a strange murky liquid, must likely a harmless waste product of Energon.

Arcee and Jazz strolled through these tunnels in order to evade detection by Starscream. Their feet caused the liquid on the floor to splash up and onto their servos, much to both of their distaste. They had both activated their weapons if only to use the torches on the ends of them to see in the dark tunnel.

"Why'd you do it Arcee?" Agreed Jazz.

"Do what?" She asked in response.

"Save Starscream."

Arcee closed her optics for a moment before speaking. "Look Jazz, revenge won't change anything. I've learnt that and it's time you did."

"You're right Arcee, I want thinking and I jeprodised the mission." He looked at the floor, ashamed of his actions.

Arcee realised that she may of spoken harshly. "Jazz, I've made mistakes too. I've put many operations at risk due to my resentment of Airachnid and Starscream. To me, its nothing new."

Jazz was about to reply when a loud roar echoed throughout the tunnels.

"What was that?" Jazz exclaimed.

Loud footsteps could be heard, and a large shadow loomed from around the corner.

"I think we may be about to find out." Arcee responded, a worry in her voice.

The shape came around the corner to reveal a primal terror. Before them stood a mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex, towering over the smaller Cybertronians.

The beast let forth a terrifying roar before stomping towards them.

"Plan?" Asked Jazz.

Arcee looked at him before they both said what they were thinking. "RUN!"

They shot off down the tunnel the mechanical monstrosity in pursuit.

"What is that thing?" Yelled Arcee.

"What makes you think I know?" Replied Jazz.

They continued down the tunnel until they reached a dead end.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed.

"Looks like there's only one way out." Jazz said looking behind them.

The dinosaur had stopped to stare at them, growling in its throat.

Jazz recognised something about it, a powerful being, but confused and unsure. There was something about the creature that made it seem like a long lost friend. Then he was hit with a sudden realisation.

"Grimlock?"

The being stared at him, as if recognising the name. Its ruby optics glowing.

The T-Rex lurched its head back, but not too attack. Instead the head folded into its back and its whole body began to change. Feet became hands and a tail became legs. Soon, before the two Autobots stood a large, looming figure, triple the size of Arcee.

Powerful arms connected to a broad torso which bore a faded Autobot insignia. A black head contained a red visor which looked down upon the other Autobots.

Jazz spoke up. "What happened to you big grim?"

Grimlock groaned, struggling to speak. "Sh-Shockwave tore us apart and used us for his ex-experiments, turned us into these things."

"Wait. Where's the rest of your team?"

"I don't know. We had to split up for our own safety."

"Why?"

"These new alt modes are difficult to con-control. We would've killed each other if we stayed."

Before they could say anymore Grimlock stumbled and roared. His body started to alter.

"Go! Run!" He yelled, trying to restrain his primal alternate mode.

Knowing that there was nothing they could do against a being as powerful as Grimlock, Jazz and Arcee ran past the struggling titan.

"What do we do now?" Arcee asked Jazz.

"I say we talk to Ratchet and then come back for the big bot."

A roar from down the tunnel caused them to look back. A cybernetic dinosaur thundered after them.

"Scrap." Said Arcee. Who was really getting tired of running away from things today.

"This way!" Jazz pointed to another tunnel, which they both went down. They soon found themselves before a vertical tunnel, leading down into a pool of green liquid.

"Jump!" Jazz cried.

"What?" Arcee questioned.

"Unless you know of another way out."

Arcee stared at him blankly.

"Thought so!" Jazz jumped off the tunnel followed by Arcee. They fell about ahundred feet before landing at the bottom with a splash.

They stood there for a while, not making a sound. Soon the roars faded away into the distance and relief washed over them both.

"Well that wasn't so bad, was it?" Jazz grinned.

Arcee looked at the fluid now covering her body.

"I'm gonna rust!" She complained.

 **Author's Note: Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. This is probably going to be my last update before Christmas so I hope that you all have a great time. As a present for me could you please leave a review so I know what you think of this story so far, thank you in advance and Merry Christmas! ;)**


	12. Update

Phew! Its been nearly two years since I last updated this. I'm sorry if you were enjoying it and wanted an update but I've decided to reboot this story. What this means is that I'm going to tell the story I wanted to but I'm going to change a few things so that it works better in my eyes. I've been planning this story for a while now and will try to start writing it in August. If you have any questions then feel free to PM me or leave a comment/review. If you are reading this then I hope that you will enjoy my future stories and review them because that means I know that people are reading my stuff. I'm also going to be changing my profile name and other stuff on it a bit so I hope that doesn't confuse you too much! ;)


	13. Reboot Now Available!

Please go and check out the rebooted version of this story on my profile! I hope that you enjoy! ;)


End file.
